


take the risk

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Hot Tub Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: inspired by the most recent episode of cooped up. many thoughts head full :)
Relationships: Cody Ko/Devon Spinnler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	take the risk

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the most recent episode of cooped up. many thoughts head full :)

“mile high club.”

“camping.”

“doctor’s office.”

“forest.”

“school.”

“laundry store.”

cody raised an eyebrow. “what the fuck?”

“don't ask,” sam said with a smug grin, waggling his eyebrows.

“okay, but i bet you've never done it on a moving train –“

“2010,” sam said with a smile. “those were good times.”

“train station bathrooms.”

sam gave him a weird look. “why the fuck?”

cody shrugged. “it wasn't that bad. besides she said he wanted to, who the fuck am i to judge?”

“i mean, yeah, but the smell must've been–“

“hey, who's winning?” devon asked as he stepped in from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn.

“me!” cody and sam both said at the same time before glaring at each other. devon raised an eyebrow, nodding at the tv.

“i meant the game.”

“oh,” cody said, making grabby hands at the popcorn when devon sat down next to him.

devon put an arm around him, humming in amusement. “and what's sam winning?”

“what sam's clearly not winning is who had sex in the weirdest places,” cody said, elbowing devon in the side. “you're supposed to be on my side!”

devon just hummed. “did anyone say empire state building? because that was fun.”

cody almost choked on his popcorn, laughing loudly. “oh my god! you did not!”

“simpler times,” devon said with a smile, patting cody on the back as he sputtered. “high school, man.”

“so you- what?” sam said, clapping his hands. “congrats, dev. you're the winner.”

“i think marcus would beat all of us,” devon said consideringly. “but fine, what's your weirdest place?”

“church.”

cody shrugged and said “the vatican.”

devon stared them in disbelief. “what? that's horrible!”

“yeah but i still win,” cody said, leaning back against devon's chest. “sex in a holy place is cool and all but the dome? come on, that's way cooler.”

sam scoffed. “just cause you don't appreciate the beauty of underwater sex doesn't mean your stupid dome is better, bud.”

cody wrinkled his nose. “really? water limits you choices, you know? there's so much you can't do underwater.”

“like what?”

cody shrugged. “blowjobs?”

sam rolled his eyes. “you don't always need that.”

“you do!”

“i've sucked dick on a pool.”

both sam and cody turned to look at devon who had an almost too innocent expression on his face.

“you what?” cody asked flatly and devon tilted his head with a smile.

“it's not that hard. i'm sure you could do it.”

“i know i can do it,” cody said, a little upset. “but it sucks! and it's a risk because you need to come up for air all the time and you can't really deepthroat because if you start coughing–“

devon raised his eyebrows at cody. “i don't need to come up for air.”

cody abruptly cut himself off, eyes narrowing in suspicion before they widened. “what? come on.”

devon's shrug was nothing but nonchalant but his eyes had a wicked shine that cody associated with horny, horny thoughts. “i can take the risk.”

cody whined as devon rose from the couch, stretching his arms over his head.

“i think i'll go to the hot tub,” he said as he sauntered off with that confident walk that always made cody want to tackle him to the floor. devon looked over his shoulder to give them another innocent smile. “good night, sam. good night, cody.” and with that he was off.

cody sat frozen on the couch for almost a minute before sam nudged him in the side, nodding his head in the direction of the door.

“dude, if you don't go after him i will.”

cody glared at him for a second but still bumped sam's fist as he left, practically sprinting to the stairs. he shed his clothes in a hurry as he walked to his bedroom, pulling two bathrobes from his closet and slipping into one as he made his way to the bathroom.

there devon was, already naked and just barely dipping his toes in the water. he turned when he heard cody coming, giving him a soft smile.

“hey.”

“hi,” cody said, dropping the extra bathrobe and stepping out of his own. he enjoyed the way devon's eyes roamed over his naked body as he joined him.

he held his hand out to cody. “shall we?”

cody smiled, taking the hand offered and slowly lowering himself into the tub. the water was just hot enough to make his skin tingle and he moaned as he sat down, humming in pleasure when devon turned on the jets near his back. “oh yeah, that's the stuff.”

he didn't open his eyes when devon tangled their feet together underwater as he settled into the tub opposite cody, just rubbed his ankle softly against his. they let themselves relax in the hot water for a couple minutes, enjoying the pressure of the massage jets and basking in the silence.

“so, the empire state building, hm?”

cody could feel the way devon's body shook with quiet laughter. “yeah. not one of my finest moments.”

“how so?”

“i was drunk.” cody lifted his head just enough to give him a grin that devon lightly kicked his ankle for. “shut up.”

cody hummed. “so why'd you do it?”

devon chuckled, his eyes suddenly far away. “it was a dare. me and a friend, we got invited to a party. with a bunch of girls and-” he laughed and shaked his head. “i wanted to fit in, you know? make people think i'm cool.”

“yeah,” cody mumbled.

cody moved his foot up to devon's calf, smiling when devon grabbed his ankle under the water and pulled it above the surface so he could press a kiss to it. his eyes were dark when he shifted forward, gliding the short distance through the water until he was bracketing cody with his arms, hips between cody's legs.

“name one risk you've taken.” devon said in a low voice, not really wanting cody to answer, his eyes obviously dipping to cody's dick.

cody chuckled. “mhm.”

devon just smiled, taking a deep breath and diving between cody's thighs. cody stiffened in anticipation, twitching slightly when he felt devon's hands slide over his abdomen, the water smoothing the way. he gasped at the first touch to his dick, shifting his hips forward to give devon better access.

“shit,” he sighed quietly, closing his eyes as devon gently massaged his dick with one hand, the other squeezing cody's thigh. he then felt devon's lips glide smoothly up and around the head of his cock before he opened his mouth and guided him inside.

it was a little weird how the inside of devon's mouth felt almost cool compared to the hot water when it was usually the opposite, but cody still moaned at the feeling, tangling one hand in devon's hair to carefully push him down further. the wet strands felt amazing between his fingers so cody brought his other hand up too, guiding devon into a slow rhythm.

cody felt almost unbearably hot, the warm water all around him quickly losing its relaxing effect as his body heated up from the inside. it made his blood boil faster, his breathing labored, his mind foggy as devon skillfully took him apart with each lap of his tongue.

he twitched when devon suddenly pulled off, letting go of his hair for fear of him needing air, he took a small breath and then immediately dove down further, nuzzling cody's hip for a moment.

“shit!” cody groaned, hands clenching at devon's shoulders when devon took him deeper. cody couldn't help the way his hips ground down in tiny circular motions, trying to get him deeper.

and then devon surfaced, grabbing his dick, stroking it as he kissed cody urgently. and that was so good.

cody panted loudly, biting devon’s lip. the water splashed ever so slightly with every move of his hips as he pushed into devon's grip, getting faster, and faster.

“dev,” cody groaned, yelping when devon suddenly dipped back again and took him deeper than before, swallowing around him.

and cody was gone, coming in devon's mouth with a drawn out moan, gripping devon's hair to keep him from pulling away. he was almost dizzy with it, the hot water making his head swim as his body relaxed into the tiles, boneless and sated.

he was still breathing heavily when devon resurfaced with one last parting kiss to cody's thigh, his cheeks flushed with exertion but also a smug sort of satisfaction. cody wanted to ruin him.

“come here,” cody mumbled, pulling devon closer so he could pin him against the wall for a deep kiss, their bodies sliding together in the water. devon gave an appreciative groan, his hands tangling in cody's still dry hair. he was rock hard against cody's thigh.

“up,” cody panted against devon's lips, pushing at him until he got the hint and hoisted himself up on the tub’s edge. cody wasted no time, getting on his knees so he could comfortably lean forward and swallow devon down in one go.

“good boy” devon groaned, hips instinctively rutting forward, and cody rolled with it, his throat opening up to take devon all the way down. the groan he got in response made him whimper. “god, cody, i–“

“fuck my throat? please,” cody asked as he pulled off for a second before moving back down, pointedly looking at devon in the eyes as he did. devon shuddered at the sight, grabbing cody's hair without hesitation to hold him still as he slowly thrust into him.

cody closed his eyes, enjoying as devon picked up speed. it took some time to convince devon that cody liked this, liked being used for his pleasure, and even longer for devon to actually feel comfortable doing it. but now, after they had gotten some practice, it never failed to get devon off faster than anything else.

“cody-” devon’s hips were already starting to stutter, his eyes hungry as he looked at how his dick was moving in and out of cody's mouth, shiny with spit. “oh shit, i'm gonna-“

devon closed his eyes tightly as he came, biting his lip and his hips still shoving him deeper. cody took it like a champ, swallowing everything devon had to give him with a moan that made him grunt from the overstimulation, hands clenching in cody's hair. devon’s whole body slumped as soon as he was done, head falling forward against his chest as he breathed out heavily and loosened his hold on cody, allowing him to pull away.

“good?” cody rasped, wiping a hand over his mouth and grinning when devon gave him a fondly exasperated look.

“you know it.”

“i love to hear it,” cody said cheekily, pulling at devon's arms rather ineffectively to try and get him back in the water. “come on.”

devon sighed but smiled as he joined cody in the water, letting him settle back against devon's chest. cody chuckled, kissing the side of devon's neck before leaning back to watch the night sky above them.

**Author's Note:**

> (lesbians-4-kelsey on tumblr)


End file.
